Dehydriert
by The Divine Comedian
Summary: Weiberregiment. Mal hegt und pflegt Mordgedanken, Polly sucht den springenden Punkt, und Strappi ist in seinem hilflosen Groll bedauernswert und doch unsympathisch. Oneshot.


**A/N:** Ist Pratchetts. Wie üblich: ich lese Pratchett auf Englisch, daher nur englische Eigennamen und evtl. etwas merkwürdige Eigenübersetzungen. (Black Ribbon? Heißt das jetzt Schwarzes Band oder Schwarze Schleife? Wie bei Rowlings Death Eaters stehen wir hier vor dem Dilemma, das alle Möglichkeiten lächerlich klingen - aber ich schweife ab.)

** -**

**Dehydriert (Because They Were So Keen) **

**- **

(I)

Als die ersten Regentropfen vom Himmel fielen, hatte sich Sozusagen-Corporal-Haha Strappi bereits in die relative Sicherheit seines Zeltes zurückgezogen, und da saß er nun mit einer Kerze und einem anatomischen Diagramm und einem Messer und einem Stück Holz.

Eigentlich war das nicht einmal genug, eigentlich sollte er den silbernen Schilling in dieses Gesicht pressen, diese lächerlichen Zähne aus seinem Kopf treten, und immer noch wäre es nicht genug.

Er überprüfte das spitze Ende an seinem Finger. Zu harmlos, fand er, aber das hier musste genügen, bis ihm etwas besseres einfiel.

Als Offizier konnte er immer noch sagen, dass es Notwehr war.

(II)

Irgendwo in einem der abgelegeneren Teile des an abgelegenen Teilen nicht armen Borograwiens zischte ein ziemlich kleines Feuer, als ein unklar dimensioniertes Objekt die Flammen traf. Der Mann. der zusammengesunken daneben kauerte, wandte sein Gesicht von dem Rauch ab, der jetzt aufstieg, von diesem Gestank einer Frau.

Frauen. Wie hoch standen die Chancen?

Noch eins, aus Manickles Rucksack. Ein sehr kleiner Beutel aus nicht ganz weißem Leinen, zusammengebunden mit einem Stück Borte, schrumpfte und verkohlte in der Hitze. Für einen Moment mischte sich der Duft von getrockneten Rosenblüten mit dem Gestank brennender Haare. Eau de Scheiterhaufen.

Noch eins. An dieser Stelle gab es einen kurzen internen Disput; immerhin handelte es sich hierbei um echten Klatchian Midnight Surprise. Solch tadelloser Geschmack in solch scheußlicher Kreatur, wunderte er sich, aber zugegebenermaßen wunderte er sich nicht sehr lange. Sein inneres Auge sah, wie die Packung Risse bekam, wie sie brannte und zu Asche zerfiel - wie ihr Besitzer Risse bekam und brannte und zu Asche zerfiel: das war ein aufbauender Gedanke.

Noch besser: nicht zerstören, benutzen -

Eine beschäftige Weile später hob Captain Strappi eine Armeetasse an seine Lippen. "Prost, Gefreiter Blutsauger," teilte er der Nacht mit.

Er wusste ein, zwei Dinge über Vampire, und er hoffte, dass es Perks als erste traf.

(III)

Maladict hatte Zähne, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt wünschte sie sich, auch über Klauen zu verfügen, so dass sie all jene Augen herausreißen könnte, die sie herausreißen wollte. Ihre Fantasie - stets bereit, stets lebendig, selbst nach all den Jahren - zeichnete ihr eine Entwurfskizze, in rot.

Maladict atmete ein.

Als sie (verkehrt / richtig herum) in den Schatten hing und sich konzentrierte, konzentrierte, roch sie den Soldaten noch lange bevor sie sein Herz schlagen hören konnte. Es klang so falsch, jünger, verlockend, und der Geruch hielt sie für einen Moment zum Narren - hier hatte jemand ein Stück Seife gefunden und benutzt -, aber schließlich schloss sie ihre Augen; hoffte, dass man sie in der Dunkelheit nicht entdecken würde.

Die Schritte hielten an. Als Sekunden, Minuten vergingen, fühlte sich Maladict zunehmend beobachtet.

"Ich schlafe, Polly", sagte sie nach einer Weile. "Hier gibt es nichts zu sehen."

"Ja, klar", sagte Polly, aufmerksam wie immer. "Mal, das hier sind die Offiziersquartiere. Was zur Hölle denkst du eigentlich, dass du hier tust?"

"Ich häng' hier bloß rum, bis mich einer befördert", sagte Mal. "Wonach sieht es denn aus?"

Schweigen, Schweigen, und dann sagte ihr ein schwaches Erzittern der Schallumgebung, dass Polly auf Zehenspitzen stand; bereits viel zu nah. Ein Zischen / Flüstern, "Du hast das Gelöbnis unterzeichnet, Mal."

Hin war die Hoffnung, dass Polly nicht wusste, was vor sich ging. Maladict war daran nicht gewöhnt; wenn Polly in der Nähe war, fühlte sie sie so transparent wie ein Glassplitter, und ebenso (brüchig, kantig, scharf - ), und vielleicht sollte sie ja dankbar sein, dass Polly sich die meiste Zeit über nicht auf sie konzentrierte.

"Ja, gut", sagte Mal, "die Sache ist so gedacht, dass das _Trinken_ von menschlichem... du weißt schon... verboten ist. Über Vergießen hat keiner was gesagt."

Es ist Blut, dachte sie. Blut Blut Blut. Hier war etwas, das Polly nicht wusste: die Hälfte der Zeit war die Sache ein Spiel; Menschen in ihrer Umgebung schliefen viel ruhiger, wenn sie angesichts des B-Wortes in würdeloses Stottern verfiel.

Die andere Hälfte der Zeit bestand aus einem fortgesetzten, verzweifelten Versuch, sich nicht wieder daran zu gewöhnen, nie mehr.

"Ich bin mir da ziemlich sicher", sagte Polly, und Mal erinnerte sich an etwas, das sie gesagt hatte: etwas über das Abreißen von Köpfen, dass es eher schwierig war, so etwas der Liga zu erklären. Sie kannten sich seit gerade einer Woche, und jetzt schon wusste Polly viel zu viel über sie.

Kaffeebohnen mit echter Seife. Du _liebe_ Güte.

"Gut, sie könnten so etwas erwähnt haben", gab Mal zu, "aber nur in den Fußnoten. Wer zur Hölle liest denn schon Fußnoten?"

Dann begann sie, in einer Tasche ihres Umhangs nach der - inzwischen fast leeren - Schachtel Zigaretten zu graben.

"Scheiße," sagte Polly, eloquent wie nur irgendwas.

An was erinnerte sie sich denn jetzt? Mal dachte an die ersten paar Tage zurück, und wie sie damals Polly hatte lesen können; etwas, das ihr später gänzlich entglitten war. Wenn Mal ihrem derzeitigen Zustand einen Namen geben müsste, würde sie ihn Kater nennen. Immerhin war sie ja müde und lichtempfindlich und sich außerdem etwas unklar, was einige Details betraf.

Zigarette in ihrer Hand, Zigarette - Hand - Lippen - verdammt! _Es ist das Saugen, ich vermiss es_. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht, als sie derartig ehrlich gewesen war?

Zum ersten Mal während des Gesprächs öffnete Mal die Augen. Polly, unter ihr, sah gerade einmal durchschnittlich besorgt aus.

"Polly", sagte Mal, "hier geht es nicht um beißen müssen. Das hier ist etwas Persönliches." Sie zündete die Zigarette an; ihre Hände zitterten kaum dabei. "Du bist nicht in Gefahr. Vertrau mir einfach?"

"Mal, er wird schon vor Gericht gestellt. Das muss einfach -"

"Genügen?" fragte Mal. "Willst du mich verarschen? Er wollte mich in ein Monster verwandeln, und ein Monster kann er haben. Elegant und einfach. Vielleicht mach ich hinterher sogar sauber."

"Aber er hat's nicht geschafft", sagte Polly, "und das ist doch hier der springende Punkt. Du warst nie ein Monster, Mal."

"Nicht in letzter Zeit, meinst du?" fragte Mal. Sie klemmte die Zigarette zwischen ihre Lippen, dann griff sie nach oben, umfasste den Dachbalken, vom dem sie hing, um sich langsam zu Boden zu lassen.

Vielleicht war das gar keine gute Idee gewesen, stellte sie fest, als sie sich nach erfolgtem Umdrehen plötzlich in einer Situation wiederfand, in der sie zu Polly aufschauen musste. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass Polly die größere war,

Also dann -

"Übrigens wärst du die erste gewesen, Polly," sagte Mal.

"Was?"

_Verdammt,_ dachte Mal. Sie hatte ja bereits feststellen dürfen, dass Polly nicht besonders viel Freude daran hatte, in ihre kleinen Geheimnisse eingeweiht zu werden, aber da war diese Müdigkeit, diese Verwirrung, und dieses völlig verrückte Bedürfnis, ihr Handeln zu erläutern, selbst wenn das hieß -

"Was ich gesagt habe, Polly", sagte sie. "Du wärst die erste gewesen. Du warst am nächsten dran. Danach, weiß ich nicht, Wazzer vermutlich, weil sie bei uns war, und danach -"

"Hör auf." Es war kein Zischen, aber es fehlte nicht viel.

"Tonker, würde ich sagen", sagte Mal. "Sie hätte sich gewehrt, und das fand ich bei Mädchen eigentlich immer sehr -" Hoppla. "Zu dem Zeitpunkt hätte mich Igorina aber vielleicht schon erreicht." Sie nahm einen tiefen Zug von der Zigarette, und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Naja, vielleicht auch nicht."

"Mal", sagte Polly, "es ist nicht passiert, also erspar mir doch die Details."

"Denk mal drüber nach", sagte Mal.

Die Details waren da, und Mal gab Polly genügend Zeit, sie sich auszumalen. Ein verdammter Bastard vor Nuggan zu sein gehörte zum Vampirismus einfach dazu.

"Und jetzt, wo du drüber nachgedacht hast", fügte sie schließlich hinzu, "erzähl mir doch bitte noch mal, dass ich überreagiere."

War das vielleicht eine Bitte? Mal wusste, dass ihr Gesicht nichts verriet, darin war sie einfach zu gut, und sie wusste, dass es gerade Polly eher schwer fallen dürfte, überzeugende Gründe vorzulegen, um Strappi am Leben zu lassen.

Also, was zur Hölle wollte Mal eigentlich?

"Weißt du, Mal", sagte Polly, "ich will doch nur dein Bestes."

"Mutti!" sagte Maladict, und hob eine anerkennende Augenbraue. "Du hast dich aber clever verkleidet!"

Polly stöhnte leise. "Ist doch so", sagte sie. "Ich würde doch nicht solche Mühen auf mich nehmen, um _Strappi_ zu retten."

"Wen denn _dann_?" fragte Mal, und fügte dem wenig später ein leicht besiegt wirkendes "Oh" hinzu.

Polly starrte stur geradeaus. Definitiv der Stoff, aus dem Sergeants gemacht wurden.

Mal strich die letzten zehn Sekunden aus ihrem Gedächtnis. "Polly, bitte -"

"Nein."

Leicht verwirrt stand Mal für einen Augenblick nur da und rauchte. Es ging hierbei nicht nur um das Saugen, wusste sie; es ging um die ganze Pose, Hände, die _gerade eben nicht_ nervös umherflatterten; es ging um den Eindruck, dass man immer, immer wusste, was man gerade tat. Polly würde es nicht verstehen.

"Ich werde nicht gut genug bezahlt, um mich mit so einem Scheiß abzugeben", sagte Mal.

Sie sah nach unten im Versuch, die Müdigkeit für sich zu behalten, das Wissen, dass, selbst wenn Mal das hier überlebt hätte, Polly nie im Leben eine Chance gehabt hätte, und trotz allem würde das Blut an Mals Händen kleben.

Das war es, was Blut tat. Kleben. Mal war da so etwas wie ein Experte.

Auch wenn sie nicht hinsah, spürte sie den abschätzenden Blick auf sich.

"Du bist nicht zufällig leicht materialistisch veranlagt?" fragte Polly.

Mal hob die Schultern. "Vampir", sagte sie, fast entschuldigend.

Würde sich jetzt also alles in harmlose Witze auflösen, erkannte sie. Das Marschieren mit Tod, die Alpträume, denen sie nicht einfach durch Wachbleiben entkommen konnte, weil sie in den Tag hinübersickerten, Polly betrachten und sie in Stücken sehen; sie würde nie darüber reden und vielleicht war das auch gut so.

"Mal?"

Sie sah kurz auf. "Ja?"

"Du wirst es nicht tun, oder?"

"Wer, ich?" Sie sah weg, nicht zu Polly. Die Zigarette war nur ein schwacher Trost.

Vorsichtig, vorsichtig; sie fühlte Polly ihre Arme um sie legen. Es resultierte in Überraschung, auch ein wenig Widerstand, aus reiner Gewohnheit. Viel zu nah, das hier, aber ein kurzer Moment der Billigung konnte, würde nicht schaden.

Maladict atmete aus.

"Polly, du komplettes _Mädchen_", sagte sie.

Da war jetzt Belustigung. Mal hoffte, dass es Belustigung war. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie in diesem Moment so etwas wie rechtschaffene Empörung ertragen konnte.

"Ja", sagte Polly. "... Und?"

"Weiß auch nicht", sagte Mal, und dann erklangen Schritte im Gang.

Oh, _verdammt._

Mal salutierte träge über Pollys Schulter, während die Zigarette immer noch zwischen ihren Fingern klemmte. "'N Abend, Captain", sagte, noch bevor die Schritte angehalten waren, noch bevor Strappi sie beide gesehen hatte.

Polly ließ los und drehte ihren Kopf, um nachzuschauen, wer das war. Sie nahm Mals Hand, und beinahe wäre Mal vor der Berührung zurückgezuckt, da merkte sie, wie ihr etwas in die Hand gedrückt wurde.

"Es liegt ganz an dir", sagte Polly.

So hatte sie es also herausgefunden -

"Wenn du hier fertig bist", fügte Polly hinzu, ohne sie anzusehen, "würd ich dir gern meinen Bruder vorstellen. Versuch, keine allzu große Sauerei zu machen, okay?"

Damit machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg, salutierte Strappi dabei mit vollendeter Form.

Mal lehnte elegant an der Wand und starrte den Captain ein paar Sekunden lang an. Sie war gut darin, Nervosität zu inspirieren, und er war so ein einfaches Ziel.

Und es war ja nicht so, als würde sie nur seinen Herzschlag hören. Sie hörte alles, die Strömung, den Rhythmus, die Strudel, das Brackwasser. In jedem Mensch befand sich ein Ozean, obwohl Mal zugab, dass an dieser Metapher noch gearbeitet werden musste, weil ja niemand aus Ozeanen trank, richtig - ?

Sie sah als erste weg, es war nötig. "Scheint Euer Glückstag zu sein, Captain", sagte sie, während uralte Instinkte sich die Ohren zuhielten und laut summten. Als sie die Schwarze Schleife wieder an Ort und Stelle pinnte, stellte sie fest, dass ihre Hände doch tatsächlich zitterten. Die Schleife, allerdings.

Sie hatte sie abgenommen, wenn auch nur, weil es schlimm, schlecht und falsch gewesen wäre, ausgerechnet darauf Blut zu bekommen, mit welcher Rechtfertigung auch immer, und dann war Mal losgegangen und hatte die Schleife irgendwo hingelegt, wo Polly sie auch garantiert finden würde.

Mal war ein solcher Feigling.

"Geh schon", sagte Strappi, der bedauerlicherweise seine Stimme wiedergefunden zu haben schien, "lauf deinem Soldatenmädchen hinterher." Er spuckte zu Boden. "Nuggan weiß, dass ihr zwei einander verdient."

_Ich bin ein Vampir_, dachte Mal. _Ich bin nicht gut mit dieser ganzen Nettigkeit und Vergebung, verdammt noch mal._ Also dann -

"Niemand ist dir je hinterhergelaufen, arme Sau", sagte sie, mit einem Lächeln, von dem sie wusste, dass es 'weiß Bescheid' ausstrahlte. Es war zugegebenermaßen ein Schuss ins Dunkle gewesen, aber andererseits war das Ziel ja auch eine mindestens eine Meile im Durchmesser und sie hatte ziemlich gute Nachtsicht.

Und dann sah sie im flackernden Licht der Fackeln das Objekt, das sich unter Strappis Uniformjacke abzeichnete; den Holzpflock. Die dazugehörige Panik war tief in ihrem Nervensystem verdrahtet, und nur mit Mühe konnte sie ihr Herz davon abhalten, einfach auszusetzen.

Er würde es nicht wagen, niemals. Strappi war mehr der Dolchstoß-Typ, er würde es nicht wagen.

Ein Teil von ihr wünschte, er würde es versuchen.

Mal ließ die aufgerauchte Zigarette fallen und zerdrückte die letzte Glut unter ihrem Stiefel. Näher, näher, niemals nahe genug, und sie ließ ihre Finger über seine Wange gleiten, über seinen Hals, und sie merkte, wie liebenswürdig Strappi einfror, nicht das geringste Anzeichen von Zittern zeigte. Vor Jahren hatte ihr so etwas sehr viel Spaß gemacht.

"Unsere gemeinsame Zeit war so kurz", sagte sie, mit nur einer Spur der alten Boshaftigkeit. "Wir sollten bei Gelegenheit einen trinken gehen."

Strappi würde den Pflock für den Rest seines Lebens tragen.

Das unverbindliche Lächeln des reformierten Vampirs, der schwache Geruch von Panik, und dann rannte Mal, um Polly einzuholen.


End file.
